Acquisition of a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer for biochemical applications is proposed. This instrument will utilize a wide magnet bore and will operate at a field strength of 4.7 tesla. It will be capable of performing a variety of two-dimensional NMR experiments and will be equipped for studies of solids and solid-like materials. The proposed instrument is intended to provide new capabilities which are not presently available at the applicant institution and which will enhance many aspects of the NIH-funded research programs of the group of major users. The proposed NMR spectrometer will be utilized for in vivo and in vitro studies of metabolism, structural studies of lipid bilayers and biomembranes, and studies of membrane encapsulated viruses. Each of these projects is of a health-related nature.